a members new form
by ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest
Summary: while taking a walk ezra is taking and transformed into something new sorry if the summary is bad but the story is better :) hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

I don't own star wars rebels sad hope you like it this is my first star wars rebels fanfiction

* * *

><p>It was just another day on Lothal.<br>Zeb was sleeping.  
>Sabine was painting.<br>copper and Hera was watching Kanan and Ezra training.  
>but something was going to go wrong and kanan knew it but he did not know what or who to.<br>when kanan and ezra stoped training ezra went for a walk and he was attacked but some stormtrooper.  
>spectre 6 to ghost I need some help here said ezra<br>spectre 1 to spectre 6 whats wrong said kanan  
>I am in trouble said ezra<br>when you not in trouble said kanan  
>I..i…. am said ezra<br>ezra whats wrong said kanan  
>stormtroopres are chasseing me said ezra<br>what ok ezra hid and I will be there soon said kanan  
>ok said ezra<br>ezra hid behide a bin he though he was safe that was until

* * *

><p>going to leave it here sorry but I want to know if you guys like it before I get into It more<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own star wars rebels

* * *

><p>Ezra hid behind a bin he thought he was safe that was until he was graded from behind when Ezra tried to see who it was Ezra felt a sharp pain in his neck and then his world started to spin and his vision went to blur and all he could he was someone yell he recognised that voice anywhere it was kanan's but he could not make out what he was saying then Ezra yelled in pain<p>

ahhhh Ezra screamed in pain and held his head he felt a his body become smaller and all of a sudden it all stop  
>Ezra looked up to see storm troopers on the ground and a very sprised look a Kanan's face when Ezra went to asked what was wrong all that come out was a cat-like meow when Ezra headed that he put his paw on his mouth wait what paws Ezra ran to a nearby puddle and he saw that he was a tooka then that was it he was freaking out<p>

Ezra Ezra clam down you need to calm down Kanan said in a soft voice which made Ezra sit and calm down  
><strong>Kanan what happened to me why am I a tooka and how am I am tooka <strong>Ezra tried to say but it was no use

Ezra why are you a tooka and how you are a tooka Kanan said worried

**I just said that gahh this is going to be hard let's go back to the ship **Ezra said a little annoyed

Let's go to the ship said Kanan

**You have got to be kidding me **Ezra said more annoyed

Kanan picked up Ezra and ran to the Ghost

* * *

><p>well that it till next chapter and I will be writing another story<br>Ezra will be turned into a 3 year old thanks for the idea kitty cat meow


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own star wars rebels

Kanan picked up Ezra and ran to the Ghost

**Kanan you have to carry me **Ezra said angrily which he did not know he was growling

You ok Ezra you are growling do you want me to put you down Kanan said in a worried voice

**Yes know we are getting somewhere **Ezra said happily as Kanan put him down

As soon as Kanan put him down Ezra stumbled a bit trying to get used to being on four paws

Aww my god mummy I want one I want one I want that one Kanan and Ezra heard a little girl yell and she ran up to Ezra and hugged him and Ezra was trying to get out of the girls arms

Hi sir I am Angela and this is my daughter Layla can we please buy your tooka we have 100 credits said Angela

**What no Kanan can you get this girl to let go and don't sell me **Ezra said scared

Kanan grabbed Ezra and said in a mad ton no he is not for sale

Everything is for sale said Angela I will give you 500 credits for him

**Kanan I don't want to go with them **Ezra said in a scared ton

MUMMMY I WANT HIM NOWWWWW screamed Layla and she started to cry while Angela was trying to calm her down Kanan made a ran for it Angela looked up to see them go this won't be the last you see of me I will have that tooka

Ezra no matter what I am not selling you I Love you like a son Kanan said while he was crying hugging Ezra

**I love you as a dad Kanan **Ezra said whimpering

I wish I could understand you I don't even know if you can understand me Kanan brusted into tears

Ezra looked up at Kanan and licked his cheek to show he does understand him

Kanan looked down at him  
>Ezra can you understand me, lick once for no and twice licks for yes<p>

Ezra licked Kanans cheek 2 times Kanan stopped crying and hugged Ezra

Ohh ezra know I know you can understand me I can connet with you and talk to you Kanan said putting ezra on the ground closed his eyes

**Why did he not try that sooner would have been a lot easier **Ezra said a bit confused

Ezra I heard that Kanan said with a smile on his face

**You can well when you said you loved me as a son did you mean it **Ezra said with a hopeful smile

Yes, yes I did Ezra I always have even if I have not shown it Kanan said bring Ezra into a yet another hug

**Well Kanan guess what **Ezra said with a smile

What said Kanan confused

**I love you as a dad **Ezra said with a big heart-warming smile 

Really said Kanan with a big smile

**Yes Kanan and I always had even if I never shown it ether **Ezra said with a big smile

Lets go back to the ship said Kanan picking Ezra up and the looked down at Ezra to see he was asleep

That's till next chapter


	4. Authors note

Ok guys I need a little help I hope you read chapter 3 and I need help on chapter 4

thanks hope you are likening my story so far


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own star wars rebels

* * *

><p>Let's go back to the ship said Kanan picking Ezra up and the looked down at Ezra to see he was asleep<p>

With no more trouble on their way back to the ghost it was easy

Hey Kanan did you find Ezra where is Ezra asked Hera

Yea and why you holding that tooka Sabine said confused Kanan still holding the sleeping tooka (Ezra)

Umm well this is Ezra the Empire turned him into a tooka Kanan said slowly

HAHAHAHAHAHA Zeb was laughing so loud it woke Ezra

**Wait what huh where are we **Ezra was groggily and worriedly saying

It is ok Ezra we are back on the ship Kanan saying trying to calm Ezra down and put him on the floor

Hey Ezra Zeb celled to Ezra

Ezra looked up at zeb he was holding a leaser pointer (do they have leaser pointers oh well they do now)

**You wouldn't **Ezra sounding a bit mad

What did he say everyone but Kanan asked

He said you wouldn't Kanan answered

I think we both know I would Zeb said with a smile and he turned it on and pointed it to the floor and moved it along the floor

**Don't do it Ezra forget about it don't chase it **Ezra said trying to resist the urge to chase it but it was no use he was chasseing it in no time

HAHAHA everyone was laughing that was until Ezra lost his footing (or pawing idk) and tripped and slammed against the wall and started to whimper and started to limp

Ezra are you ok whats wrong where are you hurt Kanan asked checking over him

**My hand wait I mean my paw the left one **Ezra cried

Don't cry Ezra Hera can you take Ezra to the med bay and patch him up Kanan said

Hera picked up Ezra and said yea I will Kanan and left the room and was followed by Sabine

Kanan I did not mean for Ezooka (Ez-oo-ka) to get hurt

Ezooka? Kanan asked confused  
>Oh Ezra is a tooka so I though Ezooka Zeb explained<p>

Okay then Kanan said

About 5 minutes later hera Sabine and Ezra come back in and they all sat down Ezra laid down next to Kanan and Kanan started to pat Ezra on the head and he started to purr

Ok can you explain what happened and how is to Ezra

* * *

><p>Well till next chapter<br>thanks for the idea BuruPlays2


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own star wars rebels  
>sorry I have not updated In a bit my knee has been really sore and I have not really wanted to wright<p>

* * *

><p>Ok can you explain what happened and how is to Ezra<p>

After Kanan and Ezra explain (well more Kanan but you know)

Ok let's try to find out how to turn him back Hera said to the crew

A week later and Ezra was a Tooka and the crew still have not found any leads on how or why Ezra was turned into a tooka and he was starting to get on everyone's nerves but Kanan's

EZRA everyone jumped when they heard Zeb yelling

WHERE IS HE Zeb ran through the door

What did he do Sabine Asked?

He used me as a scratching post Zeb said angrily

HAHAHAHAHA everyone started to laugh

Not funny Zeb said in a mad tone

I will go find he Sabine said while she stood up and walked out

Ezra Ezra where are you Sabine said while searching for Ezra

BANG CLATER

That came from my room Sabine said and ran to her room when she go there she saw all her paint cans on the floor and a very colourful Tooka (Ezra but you knew that) on the floor

EZRA HOW COULD YOU Sabine yelled and Ezra ran out of the room and into Kanans room

What happened Kanan said running in

Ezra he tripped over all on paint Sabine started to yell more

Which way did he go Kanan Asked?

Your room Sabine said and closed her door

Ezra I am coming in Kanan said to the door

When Kanan opened he saw Ezra on his bed crying

Ezra its ok look at me Kanan said calmly

Ezra looked up at Kanan

**I did not mean to do those things I just I **Ezra started to cry more

Hey it is ok, ok how about we take you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up ok Kanan picked up Ezra and went to the bathroom and started to run a bath for him

* * *

><p>Sorry this is short<p>

Wanted:  
>I am going to need someone to read my story check spelling and grammar who is up for it PM me if you want to<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own star wars rebels

* * *

><p>Hey It's ok, how about we take you to the bathroom to get cleaned up?" Kanan Said, picking up Ezra, Taking him to the bathroom and started to run a bath.<p>

**"W-wait.. Kanan T-that's water… I Don't like water.."** Ezra stuttered.

"It's ok Ezra just C'mere.." Kanan said, as soothing as he could

**. "No! no! no! I will NOT go near that water!"** Screeched Ezra.

"Ezra, Just come here!" Kanan said, starting to get angry.

**"NO! NO! NO!" **Ezra Yelled, starting to hiss wildly.

"That's it." Kanan said picking up Ezra When he felt a sharp pain and warmth on his arm. He looked and saw ezra, biting him. "Owww!" Kanan yelled and dropped Ezra, He landed on his paws really hard.

**"Sorry, kanan i didnt mean it Y-you just scared me and i-**" Ezra was cut off when Kanan kicked him out of the bathroom getting some bandages. Ezra walked into the brig,

"Hey Ezra." Hera Greeted, Ezra just sat on the ground near her looking as if he was going to burst into tears. "Ezra, you ok?" Asked Hera concerned for him. Ezra Didn't even look up or reply. "Im Gonna go talk to Kanan.." Hera said putting landing the ship and getting up.

As She was leaving Chopper came in and ran over Ezra's Tail. Ezra Jumped and landed on the control panel breaking something the ship started to shake and make weird noises.

"EZRA WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hera Yelled.

**"I- I didnt mean to.. chopper ran over my tail and i-"** Hera cut him off, "I Do NOT CARE WHAT HAPPENED EVEN IF YOU TELL ME!" She Screeched She pushed Ezra out of the room and called over the intercom. "All spectators to the bridge but spectre 6."

Everyone was shouting at how angry they were at Ezra, Ezra had his ear pressed to the door listening to them with a broken heart.. and paw.

"Karabast! Sometimes i wish we never found him!" Yelled Zeb.

"He Has been nothing but trouble!" Boomed Sabine.

"It's gonna take forever to Repair my ship!" Yelled hera,

But kanan, kanan's screech broke ezra's heart the most… " I WISH I NEVER AGREED TO TRAIN HIM AS A JEDI!" He yelled…

Ezra was Heartbroken. His tears were spilling at lightning speed... Ezra leaned on the door and it slid open, Ezra fell into the bridge. Everyone stared at Ezra Realizing that he had heard everything they said… "Ezra, We are soo sorry! we didn't mean it!" sabine spoke up first, She tried to approach him but he hissed and ran to the room where he jumped off and just kept running… "EZRA! EZRA! Wait we didn't mean it!" Sabine and Kanan Yelled after him. After 2 hours of running, Ezra sat down only to be grabbed by a female hand… " I told you this would not be the last you saw of me…" the female voice spoke, Ezra looked up only to be looked right in the eyes by the one and only… Angela. "oh no.." Ezra spoke in his mind but all that came out was a meow. "I have big plans for you little tooka…" Ezra tried to escape but he was too tired from the running.

* * *

><p>Well here go guys go till next time<p>

Oh and thanks to my editor pwrcat70


	8. Anthours note

Hi guys I will not be updating for a while I have a really close friend over and I want to spend time with her but as soon as she is gone I will update

that's all for now

:)


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Star Wars rebels

PI have plans for you little tooka  
>One Week later…<br>"Guy's We gotta find Ezra…" Hera Said Beginning to tear up at the thought of Ezra.

"I feel horrible, i-i need to make this right…" Sabine Stuttered.. Scanning Lothal

"Zeb, Are you ok?" Kanan asked looking at zeb with his bright green eyes filled with worry.

Zeb looked at Kanan Angrily… "WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME IF IM OK?! ITS MORE IMPORTANT TO FIND THE KID!" Zeb Screamed

Kanan Stuttered, " I-I don't know how to find him.. When he was turned into a tooka, His force signature was blocked from my reach.. i could only speak to him."

Sabine Smiled Excitedly, "I know where to find him!" She yelled Excitedly.

The Crew looked at the colorful mandalorian shocked. "How?" They said at once.

Sabine smirked again, "Well, when you brought him back to the ship as a tooka, I Figured something would happen. so i put a tracker on him."

"Well Where is he?" kanan asked.

"in town." sabine said "well let's go!" Zeb Yelled running toward the ramp.

When the Crew got to town they searched the town until finally coming to the market to meet a whimpering tooka, with two people…

"I know them." Kanan said, "It's Angela and Her daughter Layla, Stay Here."

"HEY! Angela give me back my tooka." Kanan Yelled at Angela.

Ezra looked shocked at kanan in the crew, "**You don't hate me **" He said surprised.

"SIT!" Angela Yelled at Ezra And He… Obeyed.

"Hey mister. My mum found him for me. And there's NOTHING you can do about it." Layla taunted.

"How about we let him pick who he wants?" Kanan said smiling at Ezra.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT TAKING FUZ BITS!" Yelled Layla, Steaming with Fury.

"No,no layla. we will let him pick…" Said Angela Smiling Evilly

Ezra Ran to kanan, but halfway there… he fell down with a sharp, painful shock stampeding his body.. "Ezra are you ok?" Kanan said looking worriedly at Ezra.

Ezra was panting from the shock ".**shock...collar.. **"

"Fuz bits. Here. NOW. I put a small shock collar on him.." Said Angela with an evil smile

"Ezra. ill save you soon. just go to them and just try to make it." Kanan said to ezra.

Ezra purred and rubbed his head on kanan's leg and ran back to layla.

Hera looked shocked as ezra ran back to them "Why are you letting them take him?"

"they have a shock collar on him." Kanan Said His voice quivering but quickly straightened.

Sabine looked shocked as hera. "Let's go back to the ship."

till next time

and thanks again to my editor pwrcat70


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Star Wars rebels

* * *

><p><p>

Lets go back to the ship said Sabine

Two weeks later…

"Guys! Guys! I did it i know how to get rid of the shock collar!" said Sabine

"Ok then! let's find him!" Yelled zeb sounding completely over excited.

"Hera, can you pick up where he is?" Asked Kanan

"In Town." Said Hera

"Let's go." Said Sabine

A couple hours later, Once they entered the They Noticed a Tooka running Toward them with a happy tail trailing behind.

"Ezra? Is that you?" Questioned hera.

The tooka looked up excitedly purring and jumping up and hugging them.

It was all turning out so good until Ezra fell down whimpering as the collar beeped.

" Oh no, i-it means there close…" Ezra said

"What'd he say?" Asked the group.

"He said there close." Kanan replied only noticing Ezra bolting off in the other direction

"Ezra! come back!" they all yelled.

"Fuz Bits! come back here! NOW!" They heard a slightly younger female voice yell.

All they could spot was Ezra Running toward a cliff, only stopping at the edge.

"Ezra, its fine, just c'mere…" Kanan said as calmly as he can, even though he was a little freaked out.

"Ezra What's wrong?" Hera and kanan questioned.

"Guess you forgot about me." the younger female voice said.

"Who's she?" Zeb asked quietly to Kanan

"The one who put the collar on him." Kanan said, sounding angrier by the minute.

"WHAT?! Ok that's it! no one puts a shock collar on my little buddy! ill hold her down you get Ezra." Zeb Yelled, infuriated.

Ezra started walking toward but fell down, the shock coursing through him like a car on a race track.

Layla walked toward him, picking him up then walking back toward the edge.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sabine said.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM! NO ONE CAN!" Layla screamed, throwing him over the cliff.

"EZRA! NO!" Kanan Yelled, jumping after him.

"KANAN!" Ezra Yelled, Screeching like a Scared cat.

Kanan started diving toward him, As he grabbed him he wrapped him in his arms.

"I-I got you.. It'll all be ok.." Kanan Said trying to calm down the Screeching cat.

They fell into the water.. not resurfacing for 3 minutes.. They swam over to a log drifting to...to.. a waterfall.  
>" Ezra, only one of us can get on there, i'm gonna put you up there, and push you to the edge."<p>

"KANAN! I am NOT! leaving you!" Ezra Yelled, pawing at his cheek as if it were a slap.

"A-are you sure?" Kanan said the freezing water taking its effect… (i have a feeling this is the titanic, but its not ^^)

"Yes, Yes i am." Ezra said giving Kanan a cattish smile.

"Ok… We'll stay together." Kanan said.. getting closer and close to the waterfall. It looked about 30 feet..

"Kanan… i love you.." Ezra Said quietly and slowly…

"Ezra i love you too. more than anything else." Said Kanan in the same tone as Ezra, Fear and Love.

As they went over the and started to fall

* * *

><p><p>

That's it cliffhanger lol bye


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own star wars rebels  
>"Ezra I love you too, more than anything else." Said Kanan, speaking in the same tone as Ezra. Fear and Love.<p>

Falling, and falling, hugging eachother. Until they felt something wrap around them, The ghost.

"Kanan! Were saved!" Ezra was overcome with joy.  
>"I know Ezra, I know." Kanan was too overjoyed<br>"Ok guys, were pulling you up." Said Hera  
>They were brought up to the ghost and onto the floor, where Sabine and Zeb untied them, and pulled them into a warm loving hug. "We missed you so much Ezra!" they said. Hera landed the ship and ran to the hug.<br>Chopper started spinning in circles, they all laughed and looked down to see Ezra rolling around on the floor.  
>"I missed you guys so much.." Wait.. Said Ezra. "Ezra! we can hear you, but.. how is that possible?!" Sabine questioned<br>"i dont know, but it could have something to do with the force." Kanan said.  
>"well now you can understand me, it will be a lot easier to talk to you guys." Ezra said.<br>"What do you mean by that?" Asked Zeb.  
>"well Kanan won't translate anymore and, I won't get annoyed when you repeat what I say." Ezra said. "Oh, ok then. That's it, laser pointer time." Zeb said, smiling. " ' !" Snapped Ezra.<br>"Too late." said zeb, pointing the light to floor but nothing was shown. "What is wrong with this thing?" Zeb yelled. "its broad daylight. it won't work" Kanan said.  
>"Let's go back to the ghost" said hera<br>Sabine picked up Ezra, then when they were walking They heard a big bang and fell to the ground they turned around to see…

Sorry guys that it is short and it took awhile been busy with babysitting and trying to get a job

Spector 7 out ( as I said I will be using this because my name is too long)


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys sorry I have not updated in a really long time I justed started year 9 and have had a lot of homework and it has taken a lot of my time  
>the crew turn to see darth vader.<p>

"well you are the rebels I have heard so much about." said darth vader.

Ezra started to growl and hiss.

"Well is this the Padawan I have heard so much about." said dark vader, his echoed voice sending a chill down the crews spines.

"come here beast." said another voice, it was the inquisitr

ezra's fur stood up, he started to hiss at the familiar voice.

"leave him alone" Demanded Kanan.

"if he won't come to him by his own free will I will just have to force him!" Yelled Agent Kallus

"what is that supposed to mean?!" Demanded Zeb.

Kallus pressed something on his belt and Ezra began to growl, but not at vader. At the crew. His eyes shone yellow.

"ezra what's wrong with you" asked Hera worriedly.

"oh, the thing that turned him into a tooka also had a mind control substance!" Snapped Kallus

"No! Ezra don't listen to them! Were your friends! you cant do this!" Sabine yelled at vader.

"I Believe we can, now attack the jedi" Demanded Vader.

Ezra jolted at the command and charged at Kanan, Jumping up to his chest knocking him down and starting clawing.

The entire crew tried to help but they had their own battles.

"Ezra! Stop! This isnt you! Stop!" Kanan yelled, picking up Ezra to stop him from clawing his chest.

Kanan saw something to Ezra's eyes it looked like he was trying to break it but he couldn't

"ezra I know you can do this I believe in you" said Kanan

Ezra jumped out of kanan's arms and shook his head his eyes turned back to normal blue eyes were back.

"ezra you did it!" Exclaimed kanan.

"no we did it" said ezra

"now can you guys help us" yelled the crew

kanan and ezra ran to action Ezra ran to the inqizater and kanan ran to dark vader

the ghost crew though they were winning till the turn to see Ezra and kanan in the air

"I think it is time you rebels give up or they die" said dark vader

"No!" they all heard Ezra yell and for the first time since his changed into a tooka Ezra used the force he pushed the storm troopers, kallus, darth vader, and the inquisitor away the all fell unconscious and Ezra and kanan fall down they got help from the rest of the crew to get up

"Ezra you used the force" said Kanan

"yeah I did!" said Ezra before he fell down.

"Ezra are you ok what's wrong with him, kanan" asked the crew

"he is fine just really tired. he did not use the force for a long time he needs rest now let's go before they wake up" said kanan and he pick up Ezra as the walked to the ghost chopper shocked Zeb for fun eve but Ezra laughed

ok guys here it is till next chapter

ok do you guys want Ezra to be human again or not

Spector 7 out

My the force be with you always


End file.
